La lumière du désert
by Sophia.DiLUA
Summary: Ua, HinataGaara, Hianta é uam garota solitaria que encontra em uma amizade virutal mais do que poderia esperar...mas como conviver com a distância?
1. Prólogo

**N/A** : 1° Fic Naruto dêem um desconto vai... Ela é UA.

Hinata é uma colegial oprimida por um pai, solitária na escola e sentindo muita falta da mãe morta.

Que mantém um blog secreto onde desabafa sua vida. Mas bem quando decide abandoná-lo aparece um comentário misterioso onde talvez apareça a chance de ter um amigo e não estar mais sozinha no mundo.

**Shipper** : Hinata/ Gaara

**Disclaimer: **Meu nome está nos mangas? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do anime? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada, certo?

Prólogo:

**L'étoile solitaire**

Segunda, 11 de abril.

_Meu pai brigou comigo de novo essa noite. Falou que se eu não melhora-se minhas notas contrataria um professor particular. _

_Não entendo me esforço tanto. Sou uma das melhores alunas da minha sala..._

_Para ele não basta... Nunca basta... Tenho de ser a melhor... Sempre a melhor..._

_Minha irmã menor é a melhor... meu primo é o melhor da faculdade..._

_Choro todas as noites para que amanheça logo e esse dia infernal acabe. Rezo para chegar na escola e não encarar meu pai em mais um desejum._

_Espero entediada e solitária as aulas acabarem para sair daquele lugar onde todos me olham com temor e inveja. E os poucos que se aproximam e por interesse. _

_Chego a casa aguardando a noite chegar e eu poder ter paz sem ter de cumprir o rígido horário imposto por meu pai._

_Quando terei Paz Kami-sama?!? Nem aqui nesse blog perdido no meio de tantos consigo mais encontrar a paz. Vou parar de postar. É melhor..._

_Mãe...sinto tanto sua falta..._

Rabiscado por Moon.

Comentários(1) / Comentar.

A Dona daquele blog olhou intrigada. Criou um blog em um provedor do outro lado do mundo para que ninguém a encontrar. Queria simplesmente um local aonde desabafar onde seria só seu e longe dos olhos do resto do mundo.

Em dois anos de blog NUNCA recebera nem um misero comentário e logo agora quando ia abandonar surge um?!

Curiosa clica e passar a ler.

"_Pkna Moon, _

_Acompanho seu blog hah alguns meses. E me faz taum bem ver que naum to sozinho no mundo. Plz naum o blog naum... C naum consegue desabafar no blog desabafe cmg no msn, eu t passo meu eh msn: __suna.boy_

_Qlr 1a das duas opções só naum me faça acreditar que to sozinho no mundo de novo."_

Sem saber por que abriu seu Messenger visualizando sua pequena lista que não passava de 10 pessoas. Adicionando em seguida esse misterioso ser.

Não era algo seguro. Sabia disso. Mas por que não arriscar? Pena que agora ele não estava online. Amanha entraria mais cedo no computador e conversaria com ele.

Deu o comando para seu computador de ultima geração desligar olhando em volta com um sorriso irônico. "presa numa gaiola de ouro". Foi a ultima coisa que pensou antes de deitar e dormir em seu confortável travesseiro de plumas de ganso. E pela primeira vez sentindo algo além da tristeza e melancolia de todos os dias...

**N/A** : Bom, minha primeira fanfic de Naruto, então dêem um desconto se os personagens fugirem um pouco do que são no anime Agradeço desde já pras minhas betas lindas

Esse prólogo naum tah betado pq minha net tah um coco.

Ai é só um prólogo. A fic vai se passar como um colegial normal tradicional lá no Japão.

O prólogo foi mais pra mostrar como foi que um surgiu na vida do outro.


	2. Si le savoir

**N/A: **oie! Bom estamos aqui para mais um capitulo Vou falar um pouco da fic, ela será curtinha com somente 3 capítulos e o prólogo. Os nomes da fic, do blog e dos capítulos são em francês por que eu gosto muito dessa língua e por que o blog que ela usa é francês.

-------------------§-------------------

**Capítulo1: **

_**Si le savoir**_

Após tomar o chá com o pai e a irmã faz uma referencia respeitosa, mas impessoal para um momento familiar e avisa sal retirada, seu pai a ignora e sua irmã a responde delicada, mas sem emoção. Retira-se para o seu quarto caminhando. Suspira resignada. Chegando ao andar de seu quarto nem tinha saído do ultimo degrau, encosta a cabeça na parede, olhando para suas mãos pequenas finas delicadas bem cuidas e feitas exatamente como a mão de uma dama deveria ser. Tremiam sem controle suando frio, estavam completamente geladas como duas pedras de gelo. Era o nervoso de estar na presença de seu pai.

Hiashi lhe passava muito medo. Sentia-se pior que uma formiga quando ele falava naquele tom com ela, e agora, teria sim uma professora particular. Ela era a vergonha do seu clã. Não merecia cuidar dos negócios quando estivesse na idade tradicional de assumi-los.

Abaixou a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto fechava o punho de forma sofrida, suas juntas ficaram esbranquiçadas e sentiu a pele ser cortada pelas delicadas unhas, o sangue escorreu de leve manjando o Kimono de seda branco e a dor pareceu ínfima perto da dor no seu coração. Sua vontade era agachar-se ali mesmo e deixar a dor tomar seu corpo. Chorar até não ter mais lágrimas, contudo, nem esse direito tinha, caso alguém a visse ali estaria com graves problemas.

Erguendo o rosto foi até seu quarto de forma calma e determinada, ligou o seu computador calmamente enquanto colocava uma musica pesada em um volume bem alto para tocar. Somente aquela melodia do metal com a voz daquela cantora nórdica para acalmá-la pelo menos um pouco. Era até um contracenso gostar desse tipo de musica, pelo menos todos que sabiam diziam ser. Era tão delicada a menina Hinata, mas a verdade era que as letras e a melodia sempre retratada da melhor forma possível o que sentia. Seu pai simplesmente odiava, ela deveria gostar somente de música clássica. A mas a dona do dom era a sua irmã, ela tocava piano, violino e flauta, seu pai sempre ouvia a mais nova tocar após o chá ou o jantar.

Para evitar problemas em casa a mais velha simplesmente colocava os fones no ouvido e a mente longe.

Abriu o MSN curiosa. Será que o misterioso teria a aceitado? Será que não era mais uma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém mal intencionado?

Logo viu um nome diferente na sua lista. Estava nervosa e envergonhada.

Será que falava com ele?! Ou esperava ele vir falar com ela? Só de pensar nisso já estava completamente envergonhada... As duvidas logo sumiram, pois, no mesmo instante a janela surgiu na sua tela.

**Sabaku diz:**

Bom tarde.

A imagem de exibição era de um Oasis. Achou extremamente bonito a imagem, aparentava ser uma foto tirada pelo dono já que não tinha a qualidade de uma foto profissional.

A letra dele era aquela padrão do MSN. Realmente não mostrava muito da pessoa, e isso somente deixava Hinata mais nervosa. Permitiu-se rir ao perceber que não poderia falar muito, sua letra somente diferenciava por ser em itálico.

Respirando fundo decide responder antes que o desconhecido a pensasse ela ser mal educada.

**Moon diz:**   
_Boa tarde, tudo bem?_

**Sabaku diz:**  
Tudo bem sim, sou a pessoa que lê seu blog.

**Moon diz:**   
_Ah! Sim, prazer, muito obrigada por acompanhar meu blog._

**Sabaku diz:**  
Acho que é educado pelo menos eu falar meu nome: Sabaku no Gaara.   
E eu gosto de acompanhar seu blog como disse naquele comentário.

**Moon diz:**   
_Bom meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata... Foi bem surpreendente ver seu comentário lá._

**Sabaku diz:**  
Desculpe, não sei o que deu em mim naquela hora...

**Moon diz:**   
_Não ...Tudo bem..._

**Moon diz: **  
_Eu... Gostei #.#_

**Moon diz:**   
_Ah!!! Falei de mais!! Desculpe!_

A garota ficou mais vermelha se possível do lado de fora do computador. Não entendia o porquê de ter dito aquilo. Não estava acostumada a conversar no Messenger. Aliás, não estava acostumada a falar realmente.

Ninguém tinha interesse em conversar com ela na realidade.

**Sabaku diz:**  
Tudo que eu disse foi verdade.

**Sabaku diz:**  
Bom pelo meu e-mail você sabe da onde escrevo, e você escreve de onde?

**Moon diz:**   
_Konoha, ... Eu sempre quis conhecer Suna, é tão bonita quanto dizem?_

**Sabaku diz:**  
Eu pelo menos acho que sim. Você gosta de Konoha?

**Moon diz:**   
_Oh! Sim! É muito bela, gosto de ir acima das cabeças esculpidas, de lá se pode ter uma bela visão da cidade. _

**Sabaku diz:**  
Gosto de andar por aqui.

**Moon diz:**   
_Andar é muito bom! Eu ando bastante também, ajuda a pensar._

**Sabaku diz:**  
Verdade!! Achei que só eu andava pra pensar!

**Moon diz:**   
_Er... eu sempre gostei de andar pra pensar... andar e ver a chuva também é bom._

**Sabaku diz:**  
Sim!! E escrever!!

**Moon diz:**   
_Eu sempre escrevo pra por as idéias no lugar, parece que quando eu escrevo as coisas vão se ajeitado na cabeça, e eu vou me empolgando e me liberando e quando vejo me sinto tão mais leve, parece até que tem solução. Só preciso achá-la... acho que ela se esconde muito bem, nunca a acho!_

**Sabaku diz:**  
hehehe,... Por isso montou o blog?

**Moon diz:**   
_Sim, foi sim... e você por que passou a lê-lo?_

**Sabaku diz:**  
Me identifiquei com o fato de você não se encaixar no que esperam de você...

**Moon diz:**   
_Se não for abuso... Como assim?_

**Sabaku diz:**  
Sou exatamente como você, mas ao contrario de você, que teve coragem de ser você mesma. Eu criei uma armadura onde ninguém me toca.

**Moon diz:**   
_Queria criar uma armadura assim..._

Sem que a garota percebe-se a conversa seguiu-se por horas, alem desses comentários iniciais. Fluida e calma, somente um conhecendo e tateado para descobrir o outro. Sem cobranças ou analises maiores do que fazia.

Sentiu-se muito bem. Ele não a julgou, somente conversou. Parecia até que ela era uma pessoa normal.

E sem perceber já havia e muito passado a hora de se recolher prometendo que entraria no mesmo horário no outro dia.

Resolveu postar no blog os seus pensamentos antes de dormir.

---------------

**L'étoile solitaire**

Terça, 12 de abril.

_Eu nunca fui muito de conversar... Mas não por vontade própria. _

_Geralmente as pessoas simplesmente não se interessam por conversar comigo. _

_Meu pai só me da ordem ou critica, meu primo se resume a cumprimentar, minha irmã são conversas vagas, pois ela geralmente está mais preocupada com a nova musica a ser aprendida._

_No colégio os professores somente falam comigo se for para comentar alguma prova ou trabalho._

_Somente Kiba às vezes conversa comigo, mas desconfio somente deseje ficar comigo._

_Fico lisonjeada, no entanto, não quero me envolver se não gostar da pessoa realmente. E beijar por beijar e vazio de mais. Minha vida já é vazia o suficiente._

_E agora conversar sem qualquer tipo de interesse, simplesmente por conversar foi algo muito bom. E veio de alguém que nem imaginava algo assim. Alguém novo. _

_Será que agora tenho um amigo?_

_Não percebia o quanto sentia falta disso. _

_-------_

Satisfeita com o pequeno desabafo, desligou o computador, dirigiu se ao banheiro tomando um banho relaxante analisando todo o seu dia.

Começou com um dia igual a todos trouxe mais uma grande desilusão e acabou por terminar de uma forma prazerosamente diferente.

Dormiu feliz. Algo que não se recordava de ter feito desde antes da morte de sua mãe.

Meio sonolenta, mas com um sorriso doce e angelical na face, murmurou baixinho com sua voz doce:

- Arigatou Sabaku-kun... arigatou...

**Continua...**

-------------------§-------------------

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada sempre quis escrever continua no final da fanfic hehehehehehe... sim eu sou uma criança feliz #.#

E agora estou aqui de novo hehehe Bom espero que tenham curtido o capítulo. Eu realmente gostei v. Foi complicado fazer uma conversa no MSN com o Gaara-kun sendo que ele não é muito de falar, espero ter ficado bom .

Agradeço a minha beta Ida-chan um anjo em minha vida por me aturar hehehe.

Fiquei extremamente emocionada com as review... JURO que não estará receber nenhuma hehehehe Isso me deu até mais vontade de postar

Nossa amei receber cada review, para mim todas foram extremamente importantes assim como as pessoas que add ela nos alerta ou favoritos muito obrigada meeeeeeeeeeesmo !!!

Gostaria de pedir, se não for abuso em saber se gostaram da forma que retratei a conversa no Messenger deles...tentei ficar mais fiel possível ao que realmente acontece... Se não gostarem eu mudo .

Agora vou responder a todas \o/.

**N/B: **Nhá! Adorei essa Fic! A Ro-chan tem umas idéias, que cá prá nós, são uma melhor que a outra... E estou honrada em poder ajudá-la sendo a beta dessa maravilhosa FanFic

Te adoro Ro-chan!!!!!! Continua assim hem! XD

Beijos pessoal e continuem acompanhando: '_**La lumière du désert'**_

Ja Ne da Ida-chan ;D

-------

Hii-D:  Minha primeira review na fanfic \o/ muito muito obrigada!!! \o/

Mas então continuei vc percebeu heheheh espero que goste desse capítulo .

Beijos moça .

-------

Ida-Chan: Viu vc virou minha beta hehehe... mas que bom que você gostou da idéia e muito muito muitooooo obrigada mesmo por me ajudar beijos linda!

-------

Miimi-chan '-':  Realmente existem poucas fanfics de amor virtual em todo o mundo das fanfics, o que eu acho um absurdo por que a maioria das autoras tem amigas e amigos virtuais e muitas namoram assim (vide eu mesma )

Nhai eu morro de dó nela nessa fanfic... nesse cap então meu Deus!! Mas as coisas melhoram apartir do próximo graças ao maravilhoso Gaara-kun.

-------

Uchiha Haru:  Expectativas em relação a minha fanfic? Oh meu Deus!!! É muita responsabilidade para a minha pessoa. desfalece

hehehehe

É nessa fanfic a Hinatinha é uma pobre menina rica, alias nessa fanfic eles vivem no mundo rico neh hehehehe

Mas espero ter suprido suas expectativas roxa de vergonha


	3. Le Dernier Romantique

**N/A:** Nhai, vamos falar do cap. Começa que ele deu um trampo dos infernos, por que não sei retratar o que um homem sente.

Sim...por que esse caítulo narra o tempo pelo lado do Gaara.

Ele tah meio gótico na minha fanfic, mas pensei que se vai passar pra real, ele cai bem no estilo hehehehehe

A tbm tem um momento de descrição do Neji...não resisti...esse cara é muito bom!!!

Vamos a fanfic o nome do capitulo vem pq eu to lendo Y-the last man...ai pensei nesse titulo né huauhahuahuahua

**Capitulo2 :**

_**Le dernier romantique**_

O dia amanhecia quente naquele deserto e o calor atingia temperaturas assustadoras. Pelo menos do lado de fora daquela grande mansão. Dentro dela o calor era amenizado pelo ar-condicionado. Já no final do corredor com certeza encontraria o quarto mais frio de todos.

Lá também veria todas as cortinas fechadas impedindo verificar se era dia ou noite.

Em uma cama no centro dormia um moço ruivo de cabelos desgrenhados e corpo torneado, sua expressão era seria mesmo dormindo e a tatuagem de um kanji no alto da testa tornava a visão daquele corpo algo sombrio.

O telefone começa a tocar insistente. Sem vontade alguma senta na cama revelando um dorso forte delineado, mas, com alguns finos cortes.

Pega o aparelho sem a menor vontade.

- Hm?

- Gaara-sama, bom dia, são sete hor...

- Certo. - Desliga na cara da emprega. Já era seu costume mesmo, elas o temiam tanto que ligavam, não tinham coragem de abrir a porta do seu quarto.

Aliás, somente seus irmãos abriam, e mesmo assim só em ultimo caso. Todos o temiam. Criou-se até lenda entre os empregados dele possuir um demônio no corpo.

Pensando nisso surgiu um sorriso torto na sua face levantando da cama. Nem ligava por acharem que ele era um demônio. Assim era até melhor. Fazia parte do seu "show". Era isso que esperavam todos dele.

Enfiou a cabeça de baixo do chuveiro encostando a testa na parede sentindo as gostas entrarem pelo seu cabelo e escorrerem por seu corpo, como se lavando aquela mascara de indiferença. Suspirou. Nem todos esperavam dele ser um monstro. Ela não esperava.

Aquela menina que não conhecia o brilho do olhar ou a intensidade do andar. Mas conhecia a alma. Sabia pelas simples primeiras palavras como ela estava e o que sentia. Sentia necessidade de proteger ela de cada tropeço dado por ela. Queria defende-la desse mundo que não compreendia uma alma tão pura e cândida.

Tão pura, mas tão pura que o encantara sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo.

Era tão delicada e única a forma que ela via o mundo a sua volta, e a forma de pegar para si todas as responsabilidades e culpas a sua volta.

Realmente se importava com o próximo. Não! Não somente se importa como ajuda e cuida de cada um, mesmo que essa pessoa não mereça, ela ajuda, cuida, protege, defende.

Não esperava dele o mostro. Simplesmente não conseguia ser um monstro com ela.

Moon merecia alguém para cuidar dela e ajuda-se a sarar cada pequena cicatriz do seu coração.

Foi por esse motivo que deixou levar pela vontade mandando aquele comentário.

Aquela que todos ajuda, agora, precisava ser ajudada.

Só que uma coisa não esperou. Que a delicadeza e encanto dela fosse ainda maior a cada nova frase trocada diretamente com ele.

Já conversavam há quinze dias.

Quinze dias que era viciado nela. Acordava com as palavras de sorte dela, caminhava pelo dia como se para acelerar cada pequeno acontecimento para que assim a hora de conversar logo chegar.

Trancava o quarto olhando para a tela impaciente esperando pela janela dela surgir.

Era um viciado. Sabia disso. E a cada instante queria entregar-se mais aquela droga.

Ele era útil pela primeira vez. Realmente sentia-se útil ao lado dela. Permitiu-se sorrir mais uma vez ao ver a janela dela subir...

------

**Moon diz:  
**_Boa Tarde Gaara-kun._

**Sabaku diz:  
**Boa Tarde Hinata-chan. Como foi a aula particular?

-------

Gaara sentiu o coração leve, somente Hinata ele permitia chamar assim, bom, Temari não permita, mas, sua irmã chamava mesmo assim...

Era diferente não era como quando sua irmã chamava, era algo intimo...algo carinhoso. Gostava daquilo.

------

**Moon diz:  
**_Boa professora... Ela é agradável... Mas, não me acrescentou nada._

**Sabaku diz:  
**Você é paciente, se sou eu já mando tudo pro alto.

**Moon diz:  
**_Deveria ser mais como você é._

**Sabaku diz:  
**Deveria era para de bobeira. Seja você mesma.

**Moon diz:  
**_É mais, ... sei lá, não é o que esperam de mim._

**Sabaku diz:  
**Eu não espero de você nada além do que você é,... Então... Para com isso!

--------

A verdade era que esperava anda além do que a Hinata era, por que, para ele. Hinata era perfeita.

No entanto, não tinha coragem de falar tudo isso. Preferia falar meias verdades. Ele não era corajoso de assumir o que sentia.

Corajosa era ela se assumir o que era.

--------

**Moon diz:  
**_Obrigada Gaara-kun, você é um ótimo amigo._

--------

Amigo.

Amigo, amigo, amigo. Algo não o agradava naquela palavra. Mas era melhor ficar como amigo. Ainda era muito cedo.

Esses pensamentos dominaram a mente de Gaara e quando viu já era amigo de Hinata a um ano.

E a um ano desejava mais do que amizade.

Não conseguia mais sair para encontrar com aquelas meninas vazias da sua volta. Todas mais preocupadas com namoros fofocas roupas e revistas shoujo.

Hinata não, se preocupava com tudo que uma garota da sua idade se preocupava, mas também se perguntava sobre as coisas da vida, sobre o passado e o futuro, gostava de conversar algo além de futilidades.

Era engraçada também, e apesar do que aparentava era bem cabeça dura quando queria algo.

Podia ser gentil e educada, mas quando se determinava a algo, nada tirava aquilo da cabeça dela.

Como agora ela desejava que ele lhe manda-se uma foto dele.

------

**Moon diz:  
**_Ga-kun, qual o problema com sua foto? Tem medo deu achá-lo feio?_

**Sabaku diz:  
**Não é isso! Quero saber o que você ver uma foto minha ou não vai fazer diferença na sua vida...

**Moon diz:  
**_Ga-kun, qual o problema com sua foto? Tem medo deu achá-lo feio?_

**Sabaku diz:  
**Deixa disso!! Claro que não!

**Moon diz:  
**_Ga-kun, eu te conheço...você esta com medo que eu sei... relaxa, eu sou toda sem graça, não tenho moral pra falar de aparência de ninguém..._

**Moon diz:  
**_Faz assim, você me manda uma foto sua que mando uma minha... Apesar que só tenho uma feia aqui, mas... Tá se você me manda mando a que tenho aqui pra você._

----------

Oh! Agora ficou bem mais interessante, sempre quis uma foto dela, queria ver como era a sua Lua.

Mas nunca perguntaria, nem em sonhos perguntava...

Se bem que seus sonhos sempre a envolviam, mas , agora conheceria ela realmente.

Entrou nas suas pastas e pegou a foto que sua irmã tirou uma vez dele lendo sentado no parapeito da janela e que bem na hora que ela bateu ele tinha olhado.

Ele vestia uma blusa gola alta preta colada ao corpo e uma calça social preta, nos pés: meias pretas. Aquela total falta de cor contrastava com sua pele extremamente branca e com o vermelho fogo dos cabelos, assim como o contorno negro destacava seus olhos verdes claros. No pescoço um cordão com o símbolo da cidade de Suna feito de prata.

Arranjando toda a coragem enviou.

Em resposta viu a miniatura de uma foto de três pessoas de quimono. Três de cabelo longo. Agora nem tinha idéia de qual seria sua Lua.

-------

**Sabaku diz:  
**Qual delas é você?

**Moon diz:  
**_A do meio. Na ponta esquerda está meu primo Neji, eu e na outra ponta minha irmã Hanabi...não quer nem ver qual seria a reação do Neji por ser confundido com uma mulher...hehehe_

----------

Sua foto logo chegou às mãos de Hinata. Estava nervoso e soando frio do lado de fora do computador.

Temia pela reação dela, não que fosse feio, aquelas malucas do seu colégio mostravam o contrário... Mas a opinião delas não contava.

Da Hinata sim.

Ela era tão delicada, será que gostaria daquele seu jeito... sombrio?

A resposta demorou muito a vir, isso o deixou

----------

**Moon diz:  
**_Você tem olhos lindos. E você é bem misterioso Ga-kun..._

----------

Sua atenção foi completamente desviada da reação de Hinata para o arquivo que acabou de chegar.

O fundo era de um festival, provavelmente uma feira ou algo de ano novo. Todos vestiam quimonos.

Neji estava com um sóbrio verde musgo que mostrava que os anos de treino de lutas tinha feito dele um homem muito bem abençoado. Seu olhar vazio, mas, penetrante faria qualquer um tremer. Ele era imponente.

Tão imponente quanto à pequena Hanabi. Ela parecia mais uma princesinha no seu quimono rosa com detalhes em amarelo.

Só que o garoto do deserto não notou nada disso. Para ele nada reluzia mais que sua lua.

Achou que nenhum apelido combinava mais que esse.. Lua...

Os olhos dela apesar de terem uma tristeza mostravam-se brilhantes e pelos, sentia vontade de explorar e tirar daquele olhar a triste, os lábios finos com uma maquiagem leve o deixavam curioso para desvendar cada forma que poderia assumir. O formato arredondado do seu rosto era como um convite para encaixar suas mãos. O cabelo com a parte de cima presa num meio coque e a parte de baixo solta formando uma cascata negra azulada como o céu sem nuvens à noite. Emoldurava toda a perfeição da face delicada.

O quimono era branco sem uma única mancha ou amassado. Mostrando como ela era delicada e comportada e as flores em azul escuro indo para o azul claro no topo a tornavam o ser mais belo visto por Gaara.

Se antes tinha qualquer duvida, agora era uma certeza, estava apaixonado por ela.

Mas seu medo impedia de comunicar algo assim. No entanto não poderia deixar de comentar algo sobre a foto.

----------

**Sabaku diz:  
**Você faz por merecer o Nick de Lua...

----------

Se antes contava os dias era preenchidos por lembranças da conversa, agora tudo era Hinata na mente de Gaara.

Ainda conseguiu ganhar outras fotos com o passar do tempo, todas formais iguais aquela, mas todas extremamente belas.

Assim como eram belas as fotos que ela tirava do seu mundo e das coisas a sua volta.

O ruivo logo percebeu que aquela menina tinha alma de artista, suas fotos eram sempre as mais belas e delicadas. Conseguia retratar o mundo tão bem.

Incentivava esse lado dela. E em resposta ela lhe ouvia, conversava. Dava atenção como igual.

Mas nem tudo eram flores para o menino. Aquilo que sentia o consumia, e agora com um ano e meio de convivência.

Ele precisava contar a ela logo que a amava. Se não iria pirar. Foi com essa intenção que entrou no Messenger naquele dia.

----------

**Moon diz:  
**_Boa noite Ga-kun._

**Sabaku diz:  
**oi.

**Moon diz:  
**_Ga-kun, está tudo bem?_

**Sabaku diz:  
**Estou sim

**Moon diz:  
**_Você parece nervoso, aconteceu algo?_

**Sabaku diz:  
**Não

**Sabaku diz:  
**Digo, sim

**Sabaku diz:  
**Ah! Você entendeu.

**Moon diz:  
**_Não, não entendi nada Ga-kun, o que ta acontecendo._

**Sabaku diz:  
**Ah vou direto. Você mexe comigo... De mais até,...eu estou apaixonado por você Hinata.

----------

**N/B:** A cada capitulo amo mais essa fic!!!!

Gaara-kun estava lindo nesse capitulo –babando no teclado-

Nhá... Nem tenho o que colocar aqui... 8D

Bem, então, onegai, mandem reviews!!! XD

**N/A:** E agora? E ql vai ser a reação da nossa intrépida menina!?!

Nem eu sei huahuahuahuaa

Resolvi ser malvada e parar a fic aqui.

Bom só tem mais um cap depois desse

E to pensando que já ta levinho de mais a fanfic, vamos esquentar as coisas :D

Vou fazer que nem autor de novela e revelar tudo no ultimo capitulo huauhahuahuahuaa

OU que nem lost huauhahuahuahua

E qm além de mim morreu com a descrição do Gaara e quer ele assim todinho na minha janela? Ou mesmo esse Neji...

Ai ai viu...

A fanfic deus duas paignas a mais que o cap anterior!!! \o/

Qm sabe o ultimo cap tenah um tamanho descente \o/

Reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiew!!!!

A parte mais legal de se escrever uma fanfic!!!! Vocês não tem idéia que animo dá receber reviews

Mas antes vamos a um questionario... Alguém aqui leria uma fanfic SasukeXhinataXnaruto?

To fazendo um projeto de algo em três, não não é triangulo amoroso..são os três juntos...

-------------------------

Miimi-chan '-'

Nossa obrigada pelo comentário sobre o Gaara hehehee

Bom tenho ótimas amigas dos dois lados tanto real qndo virtual .

Obrigado por comentar de novo na minha fic .

-------------------------

Hiei-and-shino

Eu tbm adoooooooooooooro esse casal hehehehee

(axo que se naum gostasse não tava escrevendo ..)

NHai obrigada pelo elogio e por comentar

-------------------------

Ida-Chan

Minha Beta lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Vc nem sabe o que te aguarda na próxima hehehehe

Beijos

-------------------------

Nylleve

Acredite linda tbm to curiosa sobre o ultimo cap...

Hehehehee

Obrigada e vou continuar sim meu anjo hehehehe

-------------------------

Hii-D

Obrigada pelo elogio #o.o# (roxa de vergonha)

Mas eu devo agradecer sempre a Ida-chan minha beta hehehe

E realmente eu tbm tenho medo do Hiashi...mesmo não sendo a Hinatinha.

Beijos

-------------------------

Obrigado a todas e não deixem de comentar

[modelo propaganda: onA e passem no perfil da Ida-chan...ela tem fanfics ótimas[/modelo propaganda: off


	4. Fin

**N/A:** Chegamos ao último capítulo de minha fanfic. Comemorem os que detestarem e os que amaram também.

Agradeço desde já o apoio de todos, lembrando que essa foi minha primeira fanfic naruto... Então provavelmente deve ter muito erros. Mas, espero que gostem do final. O título já diz tudo XD.

--------------------------

**Fin.**

Uma garoa caia fina naquele fim de tarde, e diferente da maioria das vezes o sol estava presente e forte, era uma chuva com sol de primavera, algo sempre muito bonito. Sem falar o fato se ser refrescante, tanto para o corpo como para a alma. As pessoas sua volta corriam apressadas tentando manter-se o máximo possível secas. Mas alguns como ela simplesmente caminhavam ou por preguiça de correr ou para apreciar uma boa chuva.

Sorrindo doce como somente aquela menina tinha o poder de fazer.

Bateu uma foto da frente de uma loja onde em meio aos quimonos era possível ver em um reflexo sutil e destoque no meio das gotas a pequena garota de corpo simples e delicado usando um vestidinho na canela num tom de azul claro e os cabelos e franja repicada cobrindo boa parte do rosto segurando na mão a câmera.

Conhecendo o ruivo como conhecia, ele amaria aquela foto. Sempre gostou de coisas melancólicas,... Bom a chuva era algo melancólico. Pensando no ruivo dirigiu-se para a praça logo em frente sentando no banco de baixo de uma árvore pequena nova com os galhos retorcidos, algo bem comum de serem retratadas nos quadros orientais.

Uma arvore tão delicada como aquela não a protegia da garoa com certeza. Olhou para o céu entre os galhos vendo os raios de luz atravessar e o balanço das folhas a dançar entre eles, bateu outra foto.

Fechou os olhos e com a imagem da foto na cabeça deixou a mente viajar...

A vida era como aqueles galhos balançando e aquela árvore. Era sinuosa cheia de curvas a seguir, mas sempre no meio do caminho teria uma encruzilhada a escolher... Como um galho da árvore levaria para uma série de escolhas completamente diferentes do caso escolhesse o outro caminho.

Às vezes pode ser que lá na frente, os caminhos voltem a se cruzar, talvez não.

Sendo assim acreditar haver um destino, mas ao mesmo tempo acreditava que cada um que moldava o seu, pois as escolhas quem faz é você.

Nem sempre são escolhas fáceis ou prazerosas, outras não seriam obvias. E claro! Ha aquelas super simples, que nem precisa pensar para escolher. Outras fariam sofrer, mas, eram as corretas a escolher.

Outras poderiam ter tudo contra... No entanto eram necessárias.

Agora como aquela imagem mesmo mostrava com o balançar do vento fazendo folhas caírem e dançarem em meio os raios de sol que penetravam entre os galhos mais altos, não adiantava somente você escolher, a vida faz você arcar com as conseqüências de cada mínimo suspiro dado. Sejam elas boas ou ruins. Fáceis ou difíceis.

E cabe a você saber se vale à pena seguir em frente sofrendo ou sorrindo com suas escolhas, mesmo que o mundo se oponha, ou mesmo, se tem forças para tal.

Atualmente escolheu somente caminhos difíceis. Extremamente difíceis diria.

Abriu os olhos lentamente abaixando os em seguida para a câmera em sua mão. Depois de todos esses anos estudando arduamente, fazendo aula com professores particulares desnecessários, lições a mais e pontos extras até o limite, finalmente, estava à altura do que seu pai exigia. Tinha notas sobrando para passar na faculdade de direito que ele tanto ansiava. E ao invés de seguir esse sonho de seu pai. Abriu mão de tudo. Para uma faculdade de fotografia.

Era isso que amava fazer, descobriu durante o colegial que amava fotografar. Fazendo justamente um trabalho do colégio, fotonovela. Tirou a melhor nota do seu ano e teve seu trabalho exposto. Ganhou até uma câmera profissional do seu pai na época. Ultra-moderna. "Lançamento no mercado" Disse Hiashi.

Essa mesma que carregava em suas mãos. Não tinha dinheiro para uma nova.

Riu pensando que deixou toda aquela riqueza de lado, toda a herança e conforto para virar fotógrafa.

Há seis meses encarou seu pai e falou que não faria Direito e sim Fotografia, sua paixão e aonde tinha seu talento. Que aquele seu ultimo ano no colégio seria dedicado a nova escolha de carreira. Lembra que tinha acabado de conversar com Ga-kun e estava com o laptop no braço, lembra que a câmera, sua inseparável companheira, estava pendurada no pescoço.

E lembra que foi exatamente assim que saiu de casa após ser expulsa pelo seu pai. Naquele instante possuía: as roupas do corpo, um laptop e uma câmera.

Nossa! O desespero foi imenso! Ligou pra única pessoa que pensou na hora: Kurenai-sensei, sua professora de história, e única no colégio que a tratava bem.

Foi um alívio quando sua sensei disse que poderia ficar em sua casa, e um alívio maior ainda continuar a estudar. Por ter conseguido bolsa de estudos no colégio devido as suas espetaculares notas.

Outra decisão difícil. Estudar e mal ter dinheiro pra comer, ou largar a escola e sustentar-se.

Bom conseguiu no final fazer os dois, fotografando autônoma pra uma agência de modelos conseguia pelo menos dinheiro para as necessidades básicas.

Não era com isso que pretendia trabalhar, mas por hora era o melhor.

A chuva parou e era hora de voltar à realidade, o mundo não para e já estava na hora de mais uma sessão de fotos com as magrelas.

Como aquela chuva, outras vieram, mostrando sempre que o tempo não para.

Logo chegou a formatura, algo triste na memória de Hinata, ninguém de sua família veio. Somente Hanabi ligou de manha dando os parabéns, mas para não brigar com o pai a mais nova decidiu não ir.

Estava sentada no galho de uma árvore do colégio com a cabeça apoaida no tronco. Ainda vestia a beca de formatura e ainda continha em suas mãos o chapéu e o canudo do diploma.

Pensava no que fazer agora nos dois meses antes das aulas da faculdade começar.

Seu sonho era conhecer outras partes do mundo. Pegar um carro e simplesmente dirigir por ai tirando fotos de tudo que lhe vontade. Livre durante um mês.

Ai, para animar, sentir-se mais livre ainda voltar com o outro mês fazendo um caminho diferente. Somente pra curtir.

Só que não era possível, completamente fora do real, não tinha nem o carro, nem dinheiro para uma viajem dessas. A única coisa que conseguiu comprar foi um celular. E ainda dos mais simples dos modelos.

Uma compra que doeu no fundo da sua alma. Mas era preciso para o trabalho. Não poderia abusar mais ainda de Kurenai. A Agência ligava nas piores horas sempre.

Sem se importar em estar de beca vez o caminho para sua casa pensativa, queria fazer algo nessas férias. Mas, estava completamente sem idéias.

Ficou pensando nisso até a hora do jantar, estava mais quieta que o normal e sua Sensei logo percebeu.

Hinata já tinha comentado algumas vezes do sonho de viajar. E agora com certeza era isso que a fazia pensar tanto.

- Hinata-chan, por que não pede ajuda para aquele seu namorado Gaara?

Hinata tomou um susto com o comentário da outra, vindo de uma forma tão direta e rápida. Respirou fundo colocou o copo que segurava na mesa e sorrindo meiga responde.

- Kurenai-chan, ele não é meu namorado, só um amigo que eu sinto muito carinho. - Era tão estranho chamar a Sensei pelo nome. Estava acostumada com o sensei.

- Por que você quer...

- Não vamos discutir isso de novo, por favor. Não posso me envolver com alguém que nunca vi. Não sei como é o toque, os olhares o beijo... E também não seria certo o prender a alguém que nem sabe se conseguirá comer no dia seguinte.

- Certo, certo, não esta mais aqui quem comentou. - Kurenai ergue as mãos em forma de rendição.- Mas você não pode deixar seus sonhos assim.

- Eu não tenho nem carro, nem dinheiro. É melhor eu deixar as doideras de lado mesmo... – a dona dos olhos perolados sorriu melancólica.

- Mas não vai mesmo! Tenho algumas economias aguardadas para quem sabe um dia aquele enrolado do Kakashi me pedir em casamento... Como isso vai demorar, esse dinheiro agora é seu!

- NÃO!!! Eu não posso aceitar isso!!! O dinheiro é seu... - Hinata levanta fazendo sinal negativo com as mãos.

- Nem venha tentar discutir- Levanta também passando o braço sobre os ombros de Hinata.- Eu vi você crescer, e como teve coragem de encarar seu pai, a um ano mora comigo... – Vira Hinata de frente olhando-a nos olhos. - Você é como uma filha ou uma irmã mais nova para mim. Não dei nada para você de presente.

Hinata ficou muito emocionada abraçando sua ex mestre. No entanto, não queria aceitar, precisava achar uma solução. Ainda abraçada comentou

- Só que não tenho carro...

- Pega o meu emprestado, o Kakashi tem de pelo menos ser útil alguma vez na vida e me levar pros lugares.

Agora não tinha escapatória. Bom o melhor mesmo era aceitar o presente. E no dia seguinte mesmo estava fazendo sua pequena mala.

Entrou no carro sorrindo no porta-malas suas poucas peças de roupas e do seu lado colocou o laptop e a câmera ligou o carro e partiu em direção ao que Kami-sama colocar em seu caminho, estava muito nervosa. Partiu assim que o dia começou a se por

Com o tempo o nervosismo passou. Já estava dirigindo a duas horas, por ser de noite não tinha uma viva alma passando pela estrada e para sua surpresa o seu celular começou a tocar.

No visor o nome de Ga-kun piscava. Atendeu colocando o aparelho no viva-voz. Seria uma ótima companhia naqueles instantes.

- Ga-kun! Como está? – Perguntou animada

- Com tédio, nada pra fazer, você não está no Messenger. - Falou sem sentimentos transparecerem na voz. Hinata no começo ficava até sentida com isso, mas com o tempo acostumou.

- Claro! Eu estou na estrada né!? Já não é seguro falar no celular e dirigir, imagina se seria possível digitar e dirigir.

- Não entendo por que não partiu de manhã. É louca por dirigir de noite!

- Gosto da noite. O ar fresco é mais gostoso do que o sol forte, Ga-kun.

- Sou obrigado a ligar pra você né!?

- Ué?! Por que você é obrigado?!?

- Vai que você dorme ao volante...

Hinata gargalha somente Ga-kun pra pensar nisso.

- E como você pensa que vai conseguir me manter acordada a noite toda?

- Fazendo o que já estou fazendo horas, conversando com você.

Agora foi a vez de ficar roxa de vergonha. Ele realmente estava pensando em passar a noite toda no telefone?

- Ga-kun, sua conta... Ela vai vir muito alta...

- Relaxa, eu não briguei com meu pai...Ele tem dinheiro suficiente pra pagar a ligação... Mas em que estrada você esta Hina-chan?

Hinata simplesmente bufou, não adiantava discutir com Gaara. Ele era um cabeça-dura.

Conversavam sobre tudo, e sem perceber a madrugada entrou firme. Hinata gostava muito daquele ruivo, e quando viu a foto dele simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele era lindo.

No dia que ele se declarou pra ela. A morena chorou muito, também sentia o mesmo, no entanto, nunca o tinha visto ao vivo. Não era certo começar algo assim. Fora que não estava preparada para namorar a distância. E suas condições financeiras já não eram mais as mesmas... Não queria parecer uma golpista.

Então tratou de nem comentar com ele ou se declarar, o tratava como um amigo.

Conversar com ele agora estava a animando muito, reconfortando seu coração.

- Aonde você está Hina-chan?

- Já falei na estrada que vai pra praia, agora. Estou descendo a Serra. Adorei a sua sugestão de ver o nascer do sol no mar. Ótima idéia.

- A vista da Serra não é linda?! – Garra perguntou e Hinata olhou para o horizonte ao seu lado.

- Realmente é maravilhosa.

Aproveitando que não tinha mais nenhuma alma viva na estrada bateu uma foto. Logo voltando para a direção.

- E ai o que você Hinata?

- Bom a vista to vendo a imensidão de verde e depois a praia e o mar lindo, lindo láaaaaaaa em baixo... E as estrelas no céu e a lua refletindo no mar.- Olhando pra estrada deu uma risadinha e comentou. – E a estrada continua vazia, agora vou entrar num túnel, curtinho por sinal...

- Poxa não tem nenhum carro ai pra t fazer companhia?

- Não, nenhum,...- Ia comentar sobre os poucos carros que passou por todo o caminho quando avistou um carro ultimo modelo vindo no sentido contrário.- Opa! Acabo de ver mais um carro!

- Sério, como ele é?

- Hummm preto... Modelo luxo, e vem bem rápido, pelo menos pra quem esta na subida.

- E o que mais?

- E tem um ruivo no volante... - Ia continuar a falar quando a mão do outro motorista sai do vidro balançando... - Ga-kun?!?!- Surpresa breca o carro com tudo estacionando logo depois no acostamento.

O outro carro faz o mesmo, e dele sai um alto ruivo a olhando sério com um celular no ouvido.

- Oi Hinata. - Fala segurando ainda no fone

- Oi... Gaara.- Hinata responde fechando o celular ao mesmo tempo que Gaara.

Sem pensar duas vezes Hinata correu e o abraçou forte. Seu rosto estaca completamente vermelho e suas pernas não a sustentam mais.

Sentiu os dois braços fortes circularem sua cintura e o rosto dele afundar no seu pescoço. Enquanto o seu próprio estava no peito dele, inalando o perfume que ela mandou de presente pelo correio.

- Como é bom sentir que você existe... - Foi o que ouviu com aquela voz rouca e sensual no seu ouvido.

Ele se separou um pouco segurando o rosto de Hinata entre as mãos, colocou sua testa com a dela e nariz com nariz. Hinata manteve seus olhos fechados sorrindo alegre. Sentia o hálito de menta bem próximo aos seus lábios.

- E agora não vou mais deixar você longe.

- Mas Ga-kun... Você... você mora em Suna.

- Shhhh! - Colocou o dedo sobre o lábio dela. - Eu vou fazer curso de Desing Gráfico na mesma faculdade que você!- Não permitiu respostas, segurando com a outra mão a mão de Hinata-. Vem vamos ver o nascer do sol juntos.

Levou até o capo de seu carro, recostou lá e colocando Hinata abraçada a sua frente. Depois recostou a cabeça no ombro dela.

Juntos ali viram o nascer do sol. Sem dizer uma única só palavra.

-----------------

**N/B:** O Fim chegou çç

Adorei ajudar a Rô-chan nessa fic, apesar de num ter feito quase nada :D

Espero que tenham gostado tanto da fic quanto eu gostei!!!!

Beijos e queremos reviews dnnb

---------------------------

**N/A:** Bom. Acabou... Uffa!!! Tava ansiosa pra terminar

Eu gostei no final do resultado da fanfic. Certo, tenho muito que aprender, muito que melhorar, mas acho que como primeira lição teve um saldo positivo .

Muito obrigado mesmo pelo apoio, foi muito importante para continuar a escrever.

Vou guardar com carinho cada review enviada.

Agora vamos responder as que foram enviadas hehehe

Miimi-chan '-' – Nossa muito obrigada

Huahuahua ele estilo gótico foi divertido

Espero que tenha gostado dele nesse capítulo também.

Beijos e obrigada

Meygan Kaname – Esta ai o ultimo capitulo hehehe

É também colocar eles com tecnologia.

Foi mto divertido

Beijos e obrigada

Meriyasu – Que bom que mesmo sem gostar do casal gostou da fic

\o/

Isso já recompensa todo o trabalho

Beijos e obrigada

Nylleve – Você está curiosa hehehe espero ter resolvido todas suas duvidas

Caso contrário soh mandar um e-mail q respondo a todas

Espero que tenha gostado do final...sei lah to meio em duvida se o povo vai gostar

Beijos obrigada

Hii.Carwell – É a reação da Hinatinha não apareceu, mas queria criar expectativa, tanto que falei como ficou a vida dela antes mesmo de falar o que aconteceu com o nosso casal

Beijos e obrigada!!!!

Ida-Chan – Ida meu anjo!!!!

Também vou ficar com saudade dela foi ótimo acompanhar cm vc tudo isso!!!

Beijos obrigadão!!!!

Kiara Hyuuga – É você a fica já no final \o/ Mas ta valendo!! Amei a Review

E não ache que vai ter continuação não, pelo menos não tenho idéias pra isso hehehe

Beijos e obrigadão!!!!

---------------------------

Todas as reviews mandadas para o ultimo capitulo responderei por e-mail

**E MTO OBRIGADO!!!!!!**


End file.
